


Dress You Up (in my love)

by kuriositet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has a date and Nasir offers to dress him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up (in my love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomniabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Zip me - Nagron.
> 
> Many thanks to Yasmin for looking it over for me and suggesting the title, which is indeed from a Madonna song.

“You are an idiot,” Chadara says, leaning against the wall in the tiny room that Nasir and Mira call their lunchroom, but Chadara insists is a shoebox. It has a fridge and a microwave oven. It is by definition a lunchroom, no matter the size.

“Huh?” Nasir looks up from his noodles.

“Agron,” Chadara replies with an exasperated sigh. Nasir responds the same.

“What about him?”

“You like him!” Nasir lets out yet another sigh and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother denying it. It’s no great secret that he finds the tall guy with the incredibly nice shoulders from the video store across the street oddly charming. “And he likes you,” she adds.

“He has a date. With someone else,” Nasir points out. “He was just in here twenty minutes ago saying so.”

“Well yeah, because he is a stupid man who has probably watched one too many romantic comedies and thinks everything is going to magically work out the way he wants it to,” she rambles, waving her hands in the air a little. “Look, the point is, he obviously wanted you to speak up and tell him not to go out with that whatshisface but to go out with you instead and—”

“He came over here because he didn’t know what to wear,” Nasir cuts her off. “This is a men’s clothing shop, Chadara.”

“And you offered to dress him for his date! With another guy!”

“It’s what I do!”

“Not for the guy you want to date!”

“What’s going on in here?” Mira pokes her head in through the curtain separating the lunchroom from the rest of the shop. “Why are you yelling? And why aren’t you eating, Chadara? I thought you said this was your lunch break?”

“Nasir is being an idiot and I can’t eat in here. It’s too stuffy.”

“So open the window.”

Chadara just shrugs. Nasir is pretty sure her break is almost over anyway. “If you wanna eat I can take over the register for you, or is Auctus doing that?”

“Thanks, I’m starving. Auctus is helping some kid find a suit for prom.” Mira goes straight to the fridge and pulls out a salad and a bottle of water before taking a seat at the tiny table opposite of Nasir.

“Alright. Maybe you can talk some sense into Nasir who thinks it’s a good idea to physically push the guy he has a crush on into another man’s arms.”

“You didn’t tell him that Agron wants Nasir to make the first move?” Mira asks.

“She did.”

“I did,” Chadara says but slips out of the room before Mira can ask anything else.

“So what’s the problem?”

Nasir just shakes his head and eats his noodles.

*

The shop closes at five on Fridays, but someone has to stay behind and clean up anyway, so it’s no problem when Agron shows up at 5:30 in worn out jeans and a blue t-shirt with the neck cut out. It does wonderful things to his shoulders, Nasir has to admit, but the outfit is not acceptable for a dinner date.

“Hey, thank you so much for doing this. I really hate to bother you and I don’t wanna take up your time, I’m sure you have better things to do on a Friday night and—”

“Hey, it’s no problem. It’s my job, and I really don’t mind helping out a friend,” Nasir interrupts him, and Agron kind of just stares at him. “Come on, I already picked some things out for you. I’m not sure about the size, but I have a pretty good eye so they shouldn’t be too far off.” 

He leads Agron over to the changing rooms where he has gathered a variety of items, from shirts and blazers to pants to ties and belts. “We were light on customers this afternoon,” he explains, which is not a complete lie. The truth is that whenever he was helping out another customer he kept thinking about what the item they were trying on would look like on Agron.

Agron looks at the shirts first, picking out a crisp white one. “You do have a good eye. This is just my size.” Nasir smiles and Agron beams back.

“Go on, try it on,” Nasir says, turning back to the clothing rack. “And this, and this, and these.” Nasir grabs a handful of hangers and ushers Agron into the nearest stall to try them on and yanks the curtain closed. “Let me know if you need a different size of anything. And show me everything, even if you don’t like it, and I can try and find a different cut or shape.”

“Right,” Agron replies, but Nasir is already halfway across the store, looking for more clothes.

About thirty minutes later, Nasir is just about ready to congratulate himself on a job well done. Very well done, if he says so himself. He watches Agron eye himself in the mirror, turning from side to side and tugging on his cuffs.

“Come here,” Nasir orders and Agron walks over to him obediently. Nasir reaches up to straighten out his shirt collar so it folds the way it should over the blazer and tries not to think about how close they are or how intense Agron’s gaze feels upon his face.

“You’re sure I shouldn’t wear a tie?”

“Yes, I’m definitely sure.” The shirt doesn’t button all the way up, and the resulting slip of skin that shows does miraculous things showing off Agron’s shoulders. The shirt is white and the blazer a matt black with faint pinstripes and with that he is wearing dark gray suit pants. As hot as Agron normally looks in his jeans and tees, this sophisticated look on him makes him look absolutely stunning. Nasir thinks this might be his best work ever, but he also thinks he might be biased. 

“You look really good,” he says, meeting Agron’s green eyes only through sheer force of will and by silently reminding himself that he is a professional.

“Thanks.”

“Your hair,” Nasir says. “Do you have any gel or something?” Agron shakes his head no and Nasir tell him to wait a moment before running off to the staff bathroom. He only has to look through one drawer before finding what he’s looking for, and can’t help the smug smile on his face when gets back to Agron.

“Here, let me,” he says, rubbing some hair gel onto his palms before getting all up in Agron’s space again. Agron’s hair feels even softer than it looks as Nasir runs his hands through it, making it stand up more decidedly than before when it was really just doing whatever it wanted. It brings out the shape of Agron’s face, enhancing his cheekbones and the shape of his hairline.

“You look really great,” Nasir says when he steps back this time.

“Thanks,” Agron says again. “But I don’t know if I can afford all this.”

“Oh.” Nasir feels a little bad because he didn’t even think about that when choosing items for Agron to try. “It’s okay, I’ll give you the employee discount.”

“You can do that? Because really, you don’t have to.”

“It’s no problem. No one but Auctus uses it regularly. Mira and Chadara never use it, and I do it very rarely. No one will mind that I give it to you. It’s the least I can do after dressing you in our most expensive items.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll go ring it up for you and you can make sure there are no price tags left anywhere. You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your date.”

“Right,” Agron says and gets a strange look on his face, almost as if he had forgotten about his date.

“Seriously, thank you so much for this,” Agron says again when he is about to leave. “I’m sure you have better things to do with your time.”

“It’s no problem,” Nasir insists. “Enjoy your date.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you around.”

Nasir spends about half an hour cleaning up in the store after Agron has gone, putting all the clothes back where they belong and sweeping the floor which he never got a chance to do before Agron arrived. He puts Auctus’s hair gel back where he found it, laughing at the illusion of intimacy he had allowed himself to believe in for a little while. Then he shuts off the lights, locks up, and gets into his car to go home.

He can’t help but feel a little out of sorts, so he does some yoga exercises to clear his mind. When that doesn’t help, he takes a long, hot bath instead, but nearly dozes off to the memory of how nice Agron’s skin looked against the white of the shirt, and how amazing his jawline looked with just the right amount of scruff on it. Nasir never favored bearded guys, but Agron had just the right amount. Just enough.

When he has all but turned into a raisin, he gets out and puts on some pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt and ties his hair into a lazy bun. Chadara had said something about going out tonight to see some band play, but Nasir doesn’t really feel like it. He heats up some frozen pizza and eats it in front of the TV, though there’s nothing good on.

He thinks he should maybe put on a movie or read a book or sort out his laundry when his phone rings. “Hello?” he answers, thinking it’s Chadara, and is caught by surprise when a familiar male voice responds. “Agron?”

“Hi.” Nasir feels a slight flutter in his belly. Shouldn’t Agron be with his date? “I’m sorry for calling so late. I hope you’re not busy or anything.”

“No, it’s alright. I wasn’t really doing anything. How did your date go?”

“Really bad,” Agron says, but he doesn’t sound very upset about it. “Uhm, I hate to sound like a creep, but I’m kind of outside your building. Do you mind if I come up?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll buzz you up.” He goes into the hallway to press the button, listening into the receiver for the sound of Agron opening the door. “So the clothes weren’t a success?”

“The clothes are perfect,” Agron says, panting a little, Nasir assumes, as he climbs the stairs. “And the restaurant was really nice, and the conversation was good and I had a good time,” Agron continues, confusing Nasir more and more with every word.

“But?” he asks and instead of a reply there is silence, and then a knock on the door.

Nasir opens it and there is Agron, looking just as amazing as he had earlier in the shop, cell phone pressed to his ear, mirroring Nasir. “It wasn’t the right guy.”

They both lower their phones, hanging up, and Nasir lets out a shaky breath before asking, “Then, who is?” It’s a stupid question, or so he hopes, and it turns out he is right because Agron reaches out to cup his face and pull him close.

Agron’s breath smells like mint and his lips taste sweet. When they pull back Nasir can smell cologne that he definitely was not wearing earlier at the shop, and it serves as reminder of the clothes Agron is wearing, that Nasir picked out, that he looks absolutely gorgeous in.

“Wanna come in?” he asks quietly. It’s another stupid question, one which Nasir doesn’t wait to hear answer to. Instead he grabs Agron by the collar of his shirt and tugs him inside, barely giving him a chance to shut the door behind them. He pushes his fingers into Agron’s hair again, because he _can_ , and Agron leans down and kisses him hungrily, biting and sucking on his bottom lip.

“I wanted to do that in your shop,” Agron says as his mouth finds its way down Nasir’s neck.

“So why didn’t you?”

“You seemed so professional. I didn’t think—”

“Do you ever?” Nasir cuts him off and Agron pulls back to look at him again. 

“Sometimes.” Nasir laughs at that and tugs Agron close again, hands moving down over the lapels of the blazer and the collar of the shirt before his fingers find the buttons. 

“As good as all of this looks on you, I would like to see it come off now,” Nasir mutters against Agron’s lips, hands doing quick work of unbuttoning the shirt.

“That’s alright. You can always dress me up again.”

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
